The Newest Team Member
by Ladybrooklynn
Summary: REID X READER - (Y/N) USED FOR READER'S NAME Spencer has a crush on the new girl! Tiny bit of fluff. :)


REID X READER  
Spencer has a crush on the newest team member, but can't seem to tell her. (Y/n) is used for reader's name.

Spencer had no idea what to do. As he watched the newest member of the team enter the bull pen area, he decided that he had to talk to her. She was far too distracting. Focusing on her was basically just slashing his IQ from 187 to 60, and he couldn't work like that.  
He rose from his chair as she sat her bag down on her desk. As he approached her, Spencer's heart began to race. He still hadn't decided exactly what he'd say. 

As (y/n) looked up at him, her lips formed a smile at the sight of him walking to her. However, she was quickly dismayed to see his eyes immediately redirect to the floor as he passed by her. 

Spencer was determined. He was ready. His decision was made. But when (y/n)'s eyes met his, Spencer lost all confidence. His nerves took control of him and he passed by her, heading into Garcia's office of endless screens. 

He burst through the door, exhaling loudly, and looking disappointed. 

"What's up, sugar pop?" Garcia said, but quickly added "oh no, what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" when she saw the look on Spencer's face. 

"I'm messing it up," Spencer confessed before he even realized he was speaking. 

"Messing it up? Messing what up? What are you talking about?" 

"(Y/n). It's (y/n), Garcia. What do I do?" 

"Awwww!" Garcia secretly fangirled to herself. "Does my junior g man have a crush?" She smiled, and put her hands on his shoulders. 

"Y-yeah, I mean, I- I don't know." Spencer was confused by these feelings and had no real knowledge on how to proceed with them. "I thought if I, um, I thought if I just told her how I felt I'd be able to- to focus on work a little better. But, um, I don't, I don't really know how to do that." 

Garcia was overjoyed with the idea of Spencer and (y/n). (Y/n) had become one of her best friends and she knew that she was perfect for Spencer. While (Y/n) was smart, fun, and beautiful, she was also kind and compassionate and Garcia knew that the innocent doctor would need someone as understanding as she. 

"Reid, just ask her out for coffee! Or take her to a bookstore! No, I got it, come in early tomorrow and make a trail of rose petals from the door to her desk, and put candles all over her desk and–" 

"Garcia!" Spencer interrupted, a little flustered. "This is serious! My work is being affected here!" 

"Sorry, I was just imagining my chocolate Adonis and got a little bit into my own fantasies there, anyway! Just ask her out for coffee! Tonight after work! Sit close to her, compliment her. No matter what, kiss her at the end of the night!" 

"Ki-kiss her?" Spencer blushed at the thought. "What if she, what if she doesn't want me to?" 

"I know (y/n). She likes smart guys, trust me. That sexy nerd thing that you've got going on is riiiight up her alley." 

Spencer blushed at the fact that Garcia just called him sexy. Spencer had never really seen himself in that way and maybe that's why he thought (y/n) wouldn't see him in that way either. 

"Just do it, love." Garcia smiled. "Now be gone! The files are coming in and they require my genius!" 

"Thanks, Garcia." Spencer laughed as he turned to leave. As he exited the door, he stopped dead in his tracks, blood flowing quickly to his cheeks. 

"(Y/n)!" He exclaimed in panic seeing her standing, documents in hand, right outside the techie's lair. "I, um, I hope you didn't– I was just–"

"I heard the advice Garcia gave you," she said, smiling.

"You, um, heard all that then, huh?" Spencer smiled shyly, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I did," (y/n) smiled as she stepped closer to Spencer and pushed her lips onto his.

Surprised, Spencer didn't realize what was happening at first, but he quickly processed that (y/n) was kissing him. Passionately.

He closed his eyes and took her lips into his. Holding onto her tightly, he moved one hand to her waist and the other to her cheek. (Y/n) moved her hand to his neck and pulled him in closer. Her other hand drew to his on her waist, and she traced tiny circles on his soft skin. 

As their lips parted, (y/n) smiled. "But I couldn't wait until after work tonight."  
Spencer smiled as she stepped away from him. Looking back at Spencer, (y/n) smiled.  
"See you after work," she winked as she walked into Garcia's office. 

Walking back to his desk, Spencer realized that he'd never been so excited for coffee in his life.


End file.
